1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump or pumping assembly, arrangement or combination; and more particularly relates to a pump or pumping assembly, arrangement or combination designed for installation conversion, e.g., for a centrifugal pump, a slurry-type pump, as well as other types or kinds of rotary equipment such as fans or compressors.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
When pumps get old and/or worn out, they need to be replaced. However, when an older pump is replaced with a newer pump, issues can arise in relation to an installation conversion. For example, known pump designs have a wide variety of center heights, bolt patterns, and drive configurations, many times making it difficult to interchange the pump, e.g., without removing concrete foundations. This is typically expensive and can lead to significant delays in the pump replacement process.
By way of example, FIGS. 1a, 1b, 1c show prior art pump designs.
FIG. 1a shows a known pedestal design generally indicated as 10 having an adjusting bolt arrangement generally indicated by an arrow 12 arranged in a base 13 under a bearing cartridge generally indicated as 14 having a power transmitting shaft 17 arranged therein, the bolt arrangement 12 configured for adjusting the relationship between the bearing cartridge 14 and a pump shell 18 having an impeller (not shown) arranged therein.
FIG. 1b shows another known pump design generally indicated as 20 also having its adjusting screw 22 arranged in a base 23 under a bearing cartridge generally indicated by arrow 24 having a power transmitting shaft 27 arranged therein, the adjusting screw 22 configured for adjusting, e.g., the clearance of an impeller 26 coupled to the shaft 27 arranged in a pump shell 28.
FIG. 1c shows still another known design generally indicated as 30 also having its adjusting screw arrangement generally indicated by arrow 32 arranged in a base 33 underneath a bearing assembly generally indicated by arrow 34 having a power transmitting shaft 37 coupled to an impeller 36 arranged therein, the adjusting screw arrangement 32 configured for adjusting the relationship between the bearing cartridge 34, impeller 36 and a pump shell 38.
One problem with these known pump designs in FIGS. 1a, 1b and 1c is that each requires increasing the center height (CH) (see FIG. 1a) to allow someone to gain access to the adjusting screw when the pump is assembled, where the center height (CH) is defined as the distance between the axis or centerline (CL) of the bearing cartridge and the bottom of the base supporting the bearing cartridge. The increased center height (CH) of these known pumps can become a significant limiting factor during pump installation conversion, especially in cases where the pump being replaced has one center height and is situated on a concrete foundation that has a predetermined height of its own. These combined heights will affect the center height of the replacement pumps that can be used in the installation conversion and determine whether the replacement of the pump can be made without removing concrete foundations.
In view of this, there is a long felt need in the industry for an improved pump design or technique that solves the problems related to installation conversion when pumps need to be replaced.